


Kidnapped

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [7]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blangst, Crossover, Kidnapping, M/M, Spoilers for Glee Season 2, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: Blaine gets kidnapped a few days before Regionals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing them
> 
> Author’s Notes: There are vague mentions to the events in Betrayal of Trust so if you haven’t read that one and it is bothers you to be spoiled head back there first. I wanted bad guys who weren’t experienced Iron Man villains in this one for Blaine to almost compare the difference in a weird way that probably only makes sense to me as the writer and with the knowledge I have of future plots. I’ve had them before in Security Breach but it was different because Kurt was involved there. You can check out my Tumblr (maplebeanie) as sometimes I post updates on when you can expect stuff there. Also, it is hard to believe that just 3 stories ago I was marveling over reaching 40,000 words written for this series. Well just over a week later this story takes me over 50,000. Amazing. Wonder if I will break the 100,000 mark anytime soon. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Warnings: Kidnapping, Glee Season 2 Spoilers

 

***

 

Blaine sighed as he made his way to his car in the Dalton Academy parking lot.  It had been a long busy day at school and Blaine was exhausted. 

They were now in full on rehearsal mode for this year’s Regionals and the day had been filled with classes and countless rehearsals in between them as they worked to get ready.  They were going up against the New Directions this year and the Warblers knew that while they were good they had to bring their A game in order to beat the equally good choir from William McKinley. 

Blaine frowned to himself as he thought about the New Directions. He could tell that his new boyfriend Kurt was feeling very conflicted.  Just a few months ago, they would have been on opposing teams, but the bullying Kurt had endured at McKinley had peeked so badly that his Father and new Step Mother took drastic measures deciding to use their honeymoon vacation money instead to send him to Dalton to help make the singer feel safer.

On the plus side, they had found each other and officially became boyfriends just a few days earlier.  Blaine smiled to himself as he thought about their first kiss before another more worrisome thought took over and he was frowning again. 

Of course, there was still the fact that Kurt had no idea who his father was.  Blaine wasn’t sure how the counter-tenor would react to that news but their relationship was new and he figured that he probably had time before he really needed to worry about telling him. That’s what Blaine kept telling himself at least.

Approaching his car Blaine reached into his satchel to look for his keys.  He was so focused on digging around in his bag that it wasn’t until he was standing almost right beside his car that he looked up again and noticed two men leaning against another car a couple over from his looking at him curiously.  Blaine smiled politely at them as he walked by quickly, making his way over to the driver’s side door to his car.

“Hey kid.” One of the men called out getting his attention again. “Hate to bug you but my buddy’s and my car won’t start.  Do you have a phone we can borrow to call someone?”

Blaine froze and looked at the men critically for a few moments.  They seemed harmless enough standing casually next to the car leaning on it like it was no big deal.  But the guy that spoke to him had this weird look on his face and almost seemed to be twitching as if restless or waiting for something interesting to happened that left Blaine with an overall uneasy feeling.  Then again, they had been stranded for a while and that would make anyone antsy.  

He frowned looking at his watch thinking.  He was expecting a call from his Dad shortly and after the long day he had really wanted to stop for coffee on the way home first.  He looked back up at the two men in front of him and sighed.  He really just couldn’t leave them stranded if all they needed was five minutes to borrow his cell phone. It wasn’t the same but he could make a coffee at home after all.

“Yeah uh sure.” Blaine said making his decision and crossing over to where the men were standing and reaching into his bag to find his cell phone. “It’s in here somewhere.”

“Thanks. We’ve been stuck here for a while now.”

“You guys don’t have your own phones?” Blaine asked as he rummaged.

“Nah they died a while ago.” The man said with an peculiar tone making Blaine pause for a fraction of a second having just found his phone.  He nodded his head slowly thinking the man was probably just as eager to get home as Blaine was.  So, he pushed the little voice inside his head warning him something wasn’t right away again and pulled out his phone.

“Here it is.” Blaine said handing it over.

“Thanks.” The man said as he reached out for the phone with a very odd look on his face that made the teenager take an involuntary step back as he realized that perhaps he shouldn’t have ignored the gut feeling. 

In the next second that man’s other hand shot out and grabbed at Blaine’s wrist holding it tightly.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Blaine said trying to tug his hand free.

“The word on the street is that you are Tony Stark’s Son.” The man said slowly as if he was daring Blaine to deny it.

A coldness washed over Blaine in an instant as he realized that the men knew who he was. 

They had been so careful to try and keep the fact that Tony Stark was Blaine’s biological Dad a secret except to a select group of people, mostly friends. The fact that these men knew usually meant only one thing...

Reacting on instinct Blaine kicked the man in the shin and wrenched his arm free.  Scrambling he ran back towards his car fumbling with his keys hoping that he could get inside and get the doors locked before the men could catch up to him. However just as he was reaching the driver’s side door an arm locked around his waist and arms trapping them to his sides as he was pulled back tightly into a firm and much larger body. 

“Let go of me!” Blaine shouted desperately hoping that someone would hear and come help, but even as he yelled he knew that the odds were not good.  The Warblers had stayed late to practise for Regionals and Blaine after giving Kurt a goodbye kiss and sending him on his way had stayed even longer to practise a little by himself so the parking lot was practically deserted.  

“Shut up kid.” An cold even voice said from behind him. “You’re coming with us.”

“No! Help! Help! He…” Blaine started screaming but was quickly cut off as a hand was pressed forcibly over his mouth effectively muting his screams pinning his head in place against a broad shoulder.

He kicked out wildly with his legs hoping to connect with some part of the man’s body hard enough that the grip on him would be dropped like the first guy. But now that the man holding him had full control of Blaine’s upper body he dodged the kicks easily as he dragged the squirming teenager back towards the other car.

“Stop that kid. Make this easy on yourself and just cooperate.” The voice said in his ear jerking him a little to make the point.

“The little Brat kicked me.” The other man said rubbing at his leg as they reached the other car again.

“Serves you right. You know who his father is and you still gave him the opening to defend himself.  You should have just followed the plan to grab him and pin him against the car in the first place.”  The man behind him said grunting as Blaine continued to struggle violently in his arms. “Get the door, will you? And then get behind the wheel. We need to get out of here quickly in case someone heard that screaming and comes to investigate.”

The man holding Blaine quickly manhandled him into the back of the car with surprising efficiency considering how much the gelled-haired boy was fighting. Once released Blaine immediately slid over to the other door and started yanking on the handle in hopes of getting right back out again but the men had at least been smart enough to engage the child locks to prevent his escape. He tried the button for the window next hoping that maybe he could get it open and scream for help. But again the men seemed to be prepared for that as well and Blaine hit the door in frustration.

He was trapped.

With no other choice, Blaine turned back around and watched with a weary eye as the man who grabbed him climbed into the back seat with him while the other one got behind the driver’s wheel and started the car.

“I thought your car didn’t work?” Blaine said sarcastically.

“Yeah well clearly we lied kid.”

“What do you want?” Blaine asked with one hand behind him pulling fruitlessly at the door handle.

“Money.” The man said simply now rummaging through a bag at his feet Blaine hadn’t noticed before.   He pulled out a roll of duct tape and turned calmly to Blaine. “Give me your hands.”

“What? No!” Blaine said outraged.

“Look kid.” The man beside him said with a steely glare that made Blaine swallow hard. “This is up to you how this goes.  But you are trapped in this car and there are two of us and only one of you. So as far I’m concerned we do this one of two ways… You can choose to give me your hands on your own or I can hurt you and then make you give me your hands anyway, doesn’t matter to me one bit.”

Blaine tensed weighing his options and pulling at the door handle behind him in vain once more.  It was true he was stuck in the car and there was probably no chance that he was going to be able to escape in the next few seconds to prevent himself from being tied up. If he cooperated for the time being, he could remain relatively unharmed and hopefully be able to get away when the opportunity did come up. 

Deflating as he realized he really had no choice Blaine tugged at the door handle one final time before wordlessly holding out his hands to the man beside him glaring the whole time.

“Good Boy.” The man said making Blaine flinch at the condescending tone. 

He couldn’t stop the flash of memories of the night Obadiah Stane had betrayed Tony and removed the arc reactor from his father’s chest then kidnapped Blaine in hopes of using him to gain control of Stark Industries. Stane had used a similar tone and words when he had addressed Blaine in his lab that night too.

Blaine sat quietly as the man with surprisingly shaky hands pressed his wrists together and began wrapping the tape around them several times before pulling out a pocket knife. He flinched back at the sight of the knife but the man merely cut the strip away from the roll and pressed it down firmly. 

“Feet.” The man said simply gesturing his head down towards Blaine’s feet.

Blaine startled at the thought of having his feet tied as well.  

There was no chance of running without the use of his feet.

Briefly he thought of rebelling but his situation had not change and he eyed the pocket knife for a few moments. Sighing with no other choice he awkwardly turned his body so that his feet were on the seat and his back was pressed against the door.  The man made quick work of tying his feet together with the tape as well before guiding Blaine to sit back in the seat properly.  Blaine cringed as the man leaned over him and grabbed the seat belt to fasten it tightly over top of his arms and around him helping to further keep him in place.

“Now are you going to start that ridiculous screaming again or can we leave the tape off of your mouth for now?”

Blaine just shook his head he didn’t understand how this man could be so calm.  These men had just kidnapped a teenager from his school’s parking lot and were calmly talking to him as if it was an everyday thing and no big deal. And yet he had felt the shakiness in the man’s hands as he had been tied up and saw the nervous twitches the other man had made as they waited for him in the parking lot. Blaine could also see the jumpy glances out the window and hear the heavy breathing of the men in the car as if they were almost just as afraid as he was.   

Blaine couldn’t help but wonder if this might have been their first kidnapping. 

Sadly, it certainly wasn’t his.

The man apparently took the shake of his head as agreeing however and settled back in his seat flicking the pocket knife closed and putting it away without saying another word to him.

Blaine shifted uneasily in his seat trying to get comfortable. The men foolishly hadn’t blindfolded him so he sat silently watching carefully out the window trying to memorise everything in case he got the chance to talk to his dad and tell him where he was. 

This was bad. 

Never mind the general fear and unknown that came with being kidnapped but the timing couldn’t have been worse. Regionals were just a few days away and his sudden absence would definitely be noticed by his teammates in the morning at the latest.  Probably earlier when he failed to answer any of the dozens of texts he had been getting at night lately.  There was no way he could explain his absence for a competition when he was the lead singer in the group in a way that his friends and teammates would accept. At least not one that wasn’t the absolute truth.

No one at Dalton except a few trusted teachers for security reasons knew about Tony. 

And how was Blaine going to explain this to Kurt? 

They drove several minutes in silence twisting and turning so many times Blaine started trying to memorize landmarks instead of the number of turns they made.  The guy next to him started sifting through the bag once more causing Blaine to eye him carefully as he watched him before the man stopped and pulled out a length of black cloth turning to the singer.

“Sorry Kid. Gotta blindfold you now.  Don’t want you to see where we are going from here.” The man said leaning forward and tying the cloth around Blaine’s eyes paying no attention to the pleading look he was being given.

Blaine didn’t even try to fight it. There was no point. He just sighed and leaned back into his seat listening carefully for any clues he could use. Maybe they were not so stupid after all he thought. 

They drove for what Blaine estimated to be another fifteen minutes or so before they came to a complete stop.  He figured this must be where they planned on keeping him because he could feel the car engine shut off.  Blaine sat and listened intently as the guy beside him was fussing with something in that stupid bag again. A second later he could hear the sound of duct tape being pulled from the roll and he didn’t even have time to object as a piece of tape was pressed firmly over his mouth.

“Can’t take any chances.” The guy beside him muttered when Blaine made a sound in muffled protest.

Suddenly the door beside him opened and had he not been buckled in with the seatbelt Blaine probably would have fallen out of the car.  Blaine felt one set of hands free him from the seatbelt and almost immediately another set of hands hooked under his armpits and hauled him out of the back of the car.  There was a brief moment where the pair of hands put him down on his bound feet and he teetered unsteadily before he was being lifted up over a shoulder in a fireman’s hold.  

He gave a muffled sound of surprise, he had hoped they would just cut away the tape around his ankles so he could walk.  Maybe even run…

The man carried him a short distance pausing only to open a door before Blaine was dropped rather roughly onto a couch causing him to painfully whack his forearm on something extremely hard making him groan involuntarily in pain.

“Yeah well that’s what you get for kicking me.” The voice above him said unapologetically to Blaine before speaking with his partner. “I can’t believe we pulled this off.”

“This was the easy part. Don’t get to cocky. Now we need to get his Father to pay and get the money.”

“What if he doesn’t pay?”

“Then we open it up to the highest bidder on the internet. I’m sure there are lots of bad guys out there that would love to play with Iron Man’s son.” The man said impassively and Blaine couldn’t help the little whimper that escaped him at that thought.

“Right. So, what first?” The man said curiously. Making Blaine think once again that perhaps this was their first rodeo so to speak.

He rolled his eyes behind the blindfold. He had clearly been spending far too much time with his Dad if he could make sarcastic comments to himself while being held for ransom.  Then again it wasn’t like the were the scariest of Kidnappers Blaine has had to deal with so that probably helped.  Outside of the pocket knife they didn’t seem to be even carrying any weapons which was odd.

“First we take a proof of life photo and send it to him. I’ve got the kids phone here with Daddy’s number in it. Then we wait for him to call and make our demands.”

Blaine could hear shuffling around him before there was the clicking sound of the camera on his phone followed by the telling sound of a message going through successfully.

“Now we wait for his move.” A voice said from nearby. Blaine recoiled a little as he felt the couch dip beside him as whichever man it was sat down to wait.

Blaine counted his breaths slowly trying to remain calm so he could breathe with the tape over his mouth.  As he got to 120 his phone started ringing.  That meant it had only taken Tony about two minutes to look at the picture and call. Of course, they were supposed to have been talking by now already so his Dad probably had been waiting by his phone in the first place. 

 “It’s him!” Was the immediate astonished response.

“Damn it that was fast! Well answer it!”

He could tell by the sudden jerking movement beside him that the men were surprised Tony responded so quickly. He almost wanted to laugh at the fumbling and nervous chatter the two men were having around him now. He listened as one of the men cleared his throat and connected the call.

“Hello Mr. Stark.”

“Who the hell is this and what have you done with my son?” Tony’s livid voice filled the air.

“Who I am is not important. What is important is that we have your son and if you want to see him again you will give us one million dollars in two days time.”

Blaine was relieved to hear that at least they weren’t planning on making this a lengthy kidnapping. One million dollars was really nothing to Tony’s bank account.  Maybe he could still make it to Regionals.

“Let me talk to my son.” Tony demanded.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark as you saw from the picture he is quite unable to talk at the moment.” The man said aiming for calm but Blaine could hear a slight hitch in the voice as it faced off against Tony’s anger.

“If you want your money you damn well better let me talk to my son. I want to know that he is alive and unharmed.” Tony hissed out.

“Like I said that is quite impossible.  I can assure you though he is unharmed and very much alive.  When you have the money call us on your son’s phone.” The man said hanging up abruptly as Tony cursed wildly at them on the other end.

There were a few moments of silence where Blaine could hear nothing but heavy breathing, his own included. On one hand these men seemed calm and collected like they knew what they were doing… But they had no idea that they just made the biggest mistake they could possibly make when facing off against Tony Stark and Blaine had to fight not to let the little giggle of relief come out.

“Now what?” one of the men ask at last.

“I’ll go lock the kid in the other room and we will wait for him to call back.”

Blaine could feel hands on his feet as the tape was cut away.  He was tugged up into a standing position before his bicep was grabbed in a hard grip and then he was being pulled along down what he assumed was a hallway and guided through a doorway.  From there he was roughly pushed against a wall before being made to sit down with his back against it.   He could hear the sound of tape being pulled from a roll again before hands were back at his feet taping them together once more. 

He sighed as loudly as the tape over his mouth would let him. 

Looked like he was going to have to stay tied up for the next few hours and that sucked.  He was surprised however when he felt hands at his head pulling away the blindfold.  Blinking at the sudden light he looked into the face of the man who had been sitting in the back seat with him.

“Have to leave your hands and feet tied but as long as you promise to be quiet we can leave off the blindfold and the gag. No one can hear you anyway.” The man said eyeing him suspiciously.

Blaine nodded quickly in agreement. The tape over his mouth was starting to get really itchy and uncomfortable and it was hard to breathe with it on. The man surprisingly took him at his word and yanked the tape away from his mouth in one rushed movement causing the singer to hiss in pain as it pulled against his skin.

“Just be quiet and don’t try anything and you should be able to go home in a couple days.” The man said looking at him oddly then left the room without another word.  He could hear the quiet click of a lock on the door as the man locked him inside.

Looking around immediately to see if there was anything he could use Blaine quickly realized that the room was empty except for a couple of water bottles sitting on the floor next to him. The singer sighed and leaned heavily against the wall. He was just going to have to wait for his Dad to come get him. 

 _“Shouldn’t take long.”_ he mused to himself.

If he had any doubts about them being amateurs, it was gone the minute the phone call ended. The idiots were dealing with a man who was a genius and owned his own tech company…

And they still had Blaine’s phone. 

They should have dumped it ages ago.  It would take no time at all for Tony to trace the signal on his phone or perhaps the tracker that Blaine was sure his Dad had probably snuck into the phone before he had given it to him as a present and find out where these men were keeping him.  Child’s play as his Dad would call it.

Blaine closed his eyes and leaned his head back prepared to wait.

 

***

 

Blaine jerked awake a few hours later to a loud banging sound from the other room.  Blinking and looking around him at the shadows on the walls he realized that it must be sometime during the night or early morning now. He turned to look at the door when all of the sudden he could hear the two men screaming from down the hallway.  Anxious, Blaine shifted uncomfortably on the ground as much as his bonds would let him only to stop and smile a few moments later at the distinctive sound of the repulsors on his father’s Iron Man suit. 

“Blaine?” he could hear his father call from down the hall.

“Dad! Down here!” he yelled back.

A few seconds later the door to the room was kicked open rather violently and Blaine could see his Dad in the Iron Man suit standing in the door way.

“Hey Kiddo.” Tony said as the mask peeled back to reveal his face. “You ok?”

“I’m fine but it took you long enough!” Blaine said with relief slumping back against the wall.  He watched for a moment as his dad climbed out of the suit.

“Yeah sorry about that.  Hadn’t expected my son to get kidnapped today so Jarvis and I had been doing tests on all the suits.  We had to wait for one to fully power up.” His dad answered back sarcastically coming over to Blaine and kneeling down on the ground.

“Seriously? All the suits at one time?” Blaine said holding out his hands so his dad could rip the tape off.

“Yeah well the suits have been using a lot of power lately so we were hoping to come up with an alternative.” Tony explained.

“Did it work?” Blaine asked sitting still as his dad freed his legs.

“Not yet.” Tony said looking over his son for injuries now. “Are you hurt?”

“Just what is going to be a giant bruise on my arm I think from when one of them dropped me on the couch.” Blaine shook his head. He hissed in pain a little when Tony pulled the sleeve up to show there was in fact a big bruise starting to form there.

“Yeah that’s going to be a good one.” Tony nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. Good thing I have to wear dress shirts and my blazer for school anyway.”

“I have to say you are remarkably calm this time.” Tony said somewhat concerned as if he wondered if Blaine was getting a little to used to being kidnapped.

“I wasn’t at first.  They just grabbed me and threw me in a car like I was a sack of potatoes.  No weapons this time. Which was good. Well one had a pocket knife, but he just cut the tape off the roll.  Didn’t do anything but tie me up. They did say something about selling me to the highest bidder who hated you. That thought was terrifying. But they were complete amateurs. Seriously though who kidnaps Tony Stark’s son and doesn’t dump the phone? I knew you would be here in no time after that.” Blaine realized he was rambling and stopped looking at his Dad.

Ok now that the adrenaline was wearing off maybe he was not so fine after all.

“Idiots.” Tony agreed with a calming smile but Blaine could still see the concern in his eyes.

“Plus… uh… you always come.” Blaine said clearing his throat and shrugging a little.

“Always.” Tony said in a tone that clearly meant it was a promise.

“What time is it?” Blaine asked curiously changing the subject.

“Just after 3 am. Why?” Tony asked confused at the turn in the conversation.

“Oh, good so maybe no one has noticed I’m missing yet!”

“What?”

“Regionals are in a few days remember? My friends would have definitely noticed I’m missing in the morning and then what would I have said?” Blaine explained.

“Right. Well it’s a good thing these guys were idiots then.” Tony said smiling cockily.

“Can we get out of here?  I’ve got to be at school in a few hours and I am exhausted.”

“Yeah sure.  Ready to fly?” Tony said looking over his shoulder at the suit.

“Depends. Can I fly it?”

“No chance Kiddo. But nice try.”


End file.
